Our Love
by MakeJasperMineNOW
Summary: This is my first story. It's about Nessie and Jacob and their love for each other. I intend for it to be much longer. Rated M for upcoming lemons! I suck at summaries, sorry. Same characters/couples. R/J, B/E, R/E, J/A....


Edward and Isabella Cullen are my parents. The love they have for each other is more than strong; it's a bond that is never going to be broken. My dad waited over a century to find my mother. He loves her more than life itself, and now me almost as much. We're his life. They aren't the only people in my life though. I live in a huge house full of relatives, and even more than that, a house full of vampires. I'm a vampire. And so are my Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie, as well as Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. But it gets even weirder, they're all couples. No, they're not actually brothers and sisters…they were all changed into vampires at different times, starting when Grandpa Carlisle changed my dad.

My life is far from normal. I'm not sure where I fit in with my family, or with anyone for that matter. I'm a hybrid. When I was conceived, my mother was still human. Technically, I actually killed her during child birth. It was such a violent birth, that my dad had to change her right then, or she would have been dead with no other choice.

Oh, and I'm Renesmee. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I have the body of a 19 year old, the mind of a 45 year old and the actual age of a 7 year old. I guess that's what being a hybrid does to you.

Wait. I can't believe I almost forgot to mention my Jacob. Jacob Black is…well how exactly can I explain this? He's been there for me my entire life. When I was born he was one of the first people I saw. He was my best friend growing up, and still is to this day. We used to play for hours in the fields behind my house and go swimming on his beaches of his Rez in La Push. He would play dress up with me, race me when we went hunting (oh, my family and I are "vegetarian" vampires, a private joke between us. See, we only drink animal blood; we don't like to think of ourselves as murders. Although we are almost the only ones of our kind who are like that), and Jacob would watch my favorite Disney movies with me. Basically, my Jacob will do anything for me. I call him my Jacob because, well, that's what he is. He is mine. Jacob is also a werewolf. I mean, Shape shifter would be the technical term. He's 7'2, olive skinned and just outrageously handsome and sexy.

"Ahem" my dad coughed at me, while looking up from the _Peninsula Daily News_. Crap, did I mention my dad can read minds? It's not exactly convenient for anyone, except for well, mom that is when they're being "passionate".

"Sorry daddy" I mumbled, more embarrassed than annoyed. Recently, Jacob and I have had to sort of filter our thoughts around my dad.

I knew a long time ago that Jacob had imprinted on me. As soon as he saw me, he knew that I was his soul mate, but it never really made sense to me…until the past couple of weeks that is. My normal glances at Jacob had been to see if he was eating more than I was, or if he was too nervous with my fast driving. But now, I'd catch myself glancing at him and staring at his 8 pack, with drool practically falling out of my mouth. I wanted to run my hands all over his sexy, naked body.

"Renesmee! Stop it!" Dad yelled at me, and I noticed the paper he was reading was in shreds, and mom had her mouth opened wide, confused as always when Daddy heard one of my thoughts and she didn't know what was going on.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry. I forgot you were listening again. I can't help it. And you know what, I'm older now. I'm 19 years old, and if I want to see Jacob, I have every right to". I noticed I was yelling at him, I certainly did inherit his horrid temper.

"Like hell you do. You will not see Jacob, not anytime soon! You're only 7 years old Nessie! You have only been on this Earth for 7 years!" Mom had her pale, thin hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. She finally understood what was going on.

The human side of me had tears forming in my eyes, while the vampire side had me shaking with unresolved anger towards my father. I got up from the kitchen table, threw the chair I was sitting in out of my way, and marched down the hall of our cottage, which was getting too small for the three of us, if you ask me. Once in my room, I slammed my door and started thinking of how much I missed Jacob and how much I hated my dad. My mother and he were now arguing, and I could faintly hear her taking my side. Jacob was her best friend, and while she wanted what was best for me, she also knew that Jacob knew his boundaries with me, and was doing everything in his power to keep me safe and my "innocence" intact until getting my father's blessing was possible.

It couldn't have been more than 5 minutes after our fight that I heard a rapid knock on our front door. And I could smell him. My Jacob was here. His woodsy, sweet, no other way to describe the smell he gave off was here and he wanted to see me.

"Get out of my house mongrel!" daddy was yelling at him, and poor Jacob was confused at what was going on. For the most part my father and him had been on good terms since I was born, but recently during times like these, when my father would lose his temper, Jacob got the short end of the stick.

Jacob turned to leave, not wanted to make anything worse than it already was. Wait, no. He can't leave! I need him! I need to see him now; he's the only one who can make this better.

I came out of my room, walked up to Jacob, got on my tippy toes and gave him a passionate kiss. Luckily, my mother was still stronger than my dad since becoming a vampire, and was able to hold him down in his seat so he wouldn't be able to slaughter my Jacob.

"Lets go, Jake". I said in a normal tone. I was so mad that I wasn't able to form tears, I just wanted to get out.

"You're right Renesmee, you should probably go. I'll calm your father down. Be home by 10:30 tonight, Jacob, watch her" my mother said, not even looking at us, focusing all of her attention on calming Daddy down.

With that, we ran out the door and didn't stop until we were at our favorite beach in La Pushe.

"What was all that about?" Jacob asked, his huge hands cupping my waist between my shirt and my jeans. My eyes had grew moisture and he pulled me closer to him.

"No one treats me like an adult, it's not fair. I look like an adult, I act like an adult, I'm responsible like an adult, but when I want to have advantages of being an adult, I'm acting out of line apparently". I was sobbing. Uncontrollably sobbing.

It took me a minute, but I soon felt a vibration in my pocket, pulling out my cell phone. Jake looked at me and I showed him the name "Aunt Alice" on the front of my phone.

"Just answer it sweetie" Jacob said, still holding me close, if not closer than he already was before.

"Hey Aunt Alice" I said, barely able to make out the words.

"Hey Ness. I just wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't call to warn you about your father overreacting like that. I guess I had my guard down. But I just saw that when you get home your dad is planning on apologizing, so try not to do anything tonight that would make him change his mind. I lo—EMMETT! This has nothing to do with Nessie and Jacobs sex life! They don't even have a sex life yet!" she yelled at Uncle Emmett who was laughing hysterically in the background. "I have to go Ness, but I'll call if I see your dad doing anything else unratio" she must have closed her phone before she finished, how annoying it would be to live with Uncle Emmett ALL the time…unless you're Aunt Rose that is.

I put my hand on Jacobs's cheek and showed him the argument from earlier today. Seeing that, he continued to hold me and told me that it could only get better from here.

Oh, I didn't mention my power. I can show people my thoughts. Aunt Alice can see the future, Uncle Jasper can manipulate and strongly feel the emotions around him, daddy can read minds of course, mom can shield people around her from our families' gifts and lastly, Aunt Rose can make anyone around her feel lustful. And in my opinion, she uses her gift way too much around Uncle Emmett.

My phone started vibrating again. I sighed heavily before pulling it out of my pocket. "Daddy" was on the name on the phone that I showed Jacob, right before whipping my phone into the waters of La Push.


End file.
